leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Radstark/Oh, dear Reaver...
The problem Everyone agrees on this: Reaver's build path is ugly. It's not worth being rushed on ADC casters (e.g. , , some and builds) despite the fact it should. And the stats you would buy it for (mana and CDR) are only granted upon completion, so you can't even buy a component early. Which makes sense in a way: if you want to rush Reaver, it must be worth it to complete it - but at the same time, it must have a component that you can rush while not getting behind. What gets you behind, in my opinion, is the . But what helps AD casters more than ? The changes Soul Sickle= Your basic attacks restore mana equal to 6% of the physical damage dealt. |menu = Attack > Damage |buy = 1250g (375g) |sell = 875g }} Recipe }} Cost Analysis * 30 attack damage = 1080g ** Total Gold Value = 1080g * 's base stats are %|-170g}} gold efficient. * The Passive must have a value of at least 170g for this item to be gold efficient. |-|Essence Reaver= Your basic attacks restore mana equal to 6% of the physical damage dealt. Your basic attacks consume 10% of the physical damage dealt as mana and heal you of the same amount. |menu = Attack > Damage Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 3200g (613g) |sell = 2240g }} Recipe }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 70 attack damage = 2520g * 15 armor penetration = 180g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g ** Total Gold Value = 3017g * 10% "life steal" ** Total Gold Value = 550g Total Gold Value (with Toggle Active) = 3567g * 's base stats are %|-183g}} gold efficient. * The Toggle must have at least a value of 183g for this item to be gold efficient. * As long as the life steal is available, this item is effectively %|+367g}} gold efficient. If its Active is toggled off, the mana gain must have a value of at least 367g for the item to maintain this cost efficiency. Notes * Amount of mana spent (consequently the heal) is calculated post-mitigation, resulting in the heal having the same effects as normal life steal. * If you have left less mana than how much you'd spend with the toggle, all of it will be spent, and the heal will be the same as the actual mana spent. Explanation So, with this you get a good build path that doesn't get you behind. You can build a Brutalizer first if you want damage or Sickle if you need the mana gain. The lifesteal is tied to a consume of mana so that the mana gain is still useful later in the game. The only problem I'd see with it is if you also buy Youmuu, but then you'd want to buy Trinity instead of IE for some constant AS - which means the 35 flat armor pen is counterweighted (does this word even exist?) by the lack of big crits. It's a kind of build that I can see being used on Lucian and Ezreal for max CDR ( -> -> -> -> ->defensive item). Category:Blog posts Category:Custom items